


oral contact

by mother_hearted



Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [22]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Chest Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: Claude grins up at him, terribly cheeky. “Want to hold my hand while we’re there?”“No,” Dimitri says, all too serious. “I will break every bone in your hand.”(or: dimitri gets some new piercings and claude tries to cope.)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692022
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	oral contact

Claude’s coronation is fastly approaching when Dimitri lets slip his plans to go into town. To get his new piercings. His new _nipple_ piercings. Claude looks Dimitri right in the eye when he pinches his own forearm. 

_“Wow.”_ He whistles once he confirms he’s not dreaming. 

“We had talked about it before,” Dimitri says, mouth setting into a firm line. 

“Sure. I assumed it was like all of our other whimsical discussions. Like, you know, just merging my library and our bedroom together or you wearing nothing but sheer robes --”

“We have not discussed that.”

Claude grins, caught out. “For when you feel like playing?”

“I.” Dimitri breaks off into a chuckle, ”I am not opposed to those games. But I am very serious about the piercings. Is there something wrong? I… expected more enthusiasm after telling you.”

Ugh, Dimitri’s words combined with the hope and concern tugging at his face hit Claude right in the heart. He’s learned enough to know better than to let this moment hang. No uncertainty when he shakes his head. “Nothing’s wrong. I’d never turn down a chance to admire you in a new way or spoil you with some new accessories.” Dimitri is tragically challenging to shop for, only after moving to Almyra has Claude gotten any sort of break. Earrings, hair accessories, and clothes for special occasions and he plans to spoil him more, to make up for the fact Dimitri is giving up his quiet life in Almyra to become his Prince Consort. Re-entering the world of politics even if only on the sidelines. 

He wants to give Dimitri everything but, “I do have one concern.”

“Alright, what is it?”

Claude laces his fingers together and holds his hands in front of his mouth. His brow furrows deeply when he asks Dimitri to lift up his shirt. At first all Dimitri does is cock an eyebrow before cooperating and Claude wastes no time in blowing over his left nipple. It hardens into a rosy peak in seconds. 

“Claude,” Dimitri gasps. His shirt drops down to cover himself. 

“You’re already sensitive, Dima. I don’t want you to pass out.”

“I have endured plenty in my lifetime. I will be fine.”

Claude winces, “That’s.. true but also not great to hear.” 

Dimitri sighs, crossing his arms loosely. “I don’t mean to remind you of unhappy times. I am aware it will be painful but it will be momentary. I accept it. I… have been intrigued by the idea for long enough. I am ready to act on my decision.”

“I hear you, Dima.” Claude places his hands on Dimitri’s arms and he breaks through his guard just like that. Able to rest his hands on his sides, happy to feel Dimitri’s arms embrace him in return. “And I support you. I love watching you come into your own.” This is Dimitri’s body, and he’s finally living in it, exploring all the paths that were previously denied to him. Claude would never hinder his progress. The more choices he makes, the more beautiful he becomes… 

Claude grins up at him, terribly cheeky. “Want to hold my hand while we’re there?”

“No,” Dimitri says, all too serious. “I will break every bone in your hand.”

He’s not wrong. 

A day later Claude watches in equal parts concern, amusement, and knee jerk arousal, Dimitri break the back off a chair, and then the corner off a neighboring table. He manages not to scream out loud but Claude flashes the woman in the shop a thumbs up when she looks worriedly over her shoulder. 

His contribution to the afternoon is waggling his eyebrows over the shop owner’s shoulder when she tells Dimitri how many weeks he needs to avoid oral contact with the area. Dimitri’s face flushes a faint pink but he manages not to give himself away. 

Once they’ve returned home and the last of Claude’s concerns are put to rest when Dimitri answers him honestly on how sore he is, he allows himself to enjoy his new present and the possibilities of their near future. That night he ogles Dimitri to the point of laughter, Dimitri not shy but self-conscious under the weight of Claude’s eyes.

“You are well acquainted with my chest.”

“I know. They’re so pretty, Dima.” He tucks his hands under his pillow to resist reaching out and touching. “And these are just plain hoops. I’ll have to find some bejeweled ones… More rubies to match your studs.”

“It will be some time before I can change them, don’t think too hard about it.”

Too late, Claude thinks and yawns out loud. Dimitri snorts before carefully pulling him close. 

“Do not go overboard.”

“One thing at a time.”

Their rule, once Claude got a little too emotional over seeing Dimitri in his colors, in his homeland’s clothing for the first time. But gifts still make Dimitri uncomfortable, even if he’s gotten better at receiving them. 

Claude brushes past his sheepishness to smile regardless, kissing Dimitri’s shoulder. He lets himself dream of Dimitri... and when he’ll be allowed to put his mouth on his beautiful chest again. 

In the morning Dimitri is puffy and red and sore, and Claude kisses him until they’re both distracted and Claude arrives at his meeting playing off his hair as windswept. When he’s back home he’s struck by the top Dimitri’s wearing. Low cut and wide, with long flowing sleeves. Chest on full display. A blouse he’d only wear in private, knowing Claude is attracted to him no matter how he dresses, and it’s not fair, not fair at all.

“You’re so mean, Dima.”

Dimitri’s arched brow says he knows exactly how mean he is. 

Gods and Goddesses, Claude loves that Dimitri plays with him now.

“What?”

“You. Devilish. Cruel. _Sexy._ ”

And that’s enough to get Dimitri turning away from him, ears flushed red. 

“This worked too well. I’m going to change.”

“The damage has been done, Dima!” Claude calls after him, sulking and feverish. Reminded of the first time Dimitri tried his hand at tempting Claude, keeping his chest away from him and gods, he was so pathetic at the end of it. So weak to his husband’s bosom, he’s not going to let Dimitri leave their bed once he’s recovered. 

With all the subtlety of a wyvern’s piercing shriek, Claude circles his calendar and plans for the morning, day, and night he’s going to make love to his husband, take his big beautiful tits into his mouth and suck them until he comes. 

He has other masks to wear in the meantime, other men to be, but for now he’s Claude, devastated by his desire, weak kneed and glued to his husband when he appears, was already eager for him before but this…

Claude is still getting acquainted with this creature he becomes, someone so obvious and graceless, but still, Dimitri wants him, wants to rile him and be riled in return. 

There are other wonderful things to do together, in and out of bed, and Claude knows only a safe night’s sleep.

The new edge to his hunger, heightened when Dimitri catches his wrist before Claude can sneak a feel - it brings the image of his calendar to his mind’s eye, the fabled date circled in ink, and he thinks for all he can’t wait? 

He can. 

New pools of pleasure to discover.

Only one week away.

**Author's Note:**

> a wonderful gift in the making to myself <3


End file.
